


Oh, I See You

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Gay Derek Hale, M/M, Porn With Plot, Voyeur Derek Hale, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Derek watches what could be his life.





	Oh, I See You

Derek had implanted the multiple hidden cameras in Stiles Stilinski’s place a few months ago, a secret job of his own desire.

It had been quite easy to do one day while Stiles was out and Derek had enjoyed the success of his work ever since. He hadn’t even felt a trepidation of fear before doing it. 

Derek had met the man only once and very briefly but had been truly fascinated and in love ever since. But he needed more from him, in other kinds of ways, which was why he had followed him discreetly to find out his address and apartment number. 

In Stiles’ apartment, there was an indiscernible camera in almost every space. In the living room, the kitchen, the dining area, the master bedroom, the master bathroom, and one in the study. Within the master bedroom and bathroom, Derek had put multiple cameras from different angles. They were miniscule dots, practically sightless, a heroic feat of modern technology. 

From the safety of his sanctuary (a condominium in a small community of two-story buildings), Derek watched Stiles every day. And after viewing him constantly for a few months now, Derek had now concluded the kind of person Stiles was. 

Stiles is a regular guy. First and foremost he is quite dorky (which Derek is obsessed with) and has a fantastic sense of humor whenever friends are around. He’s got his buddies, enjoys sports, eats anything and everything. From what he’s witnessed, Stiles is also caring. Derek can tell completely that Stiles is a good, kind guy. 

His guy also knows how to get around. Derek has almost lost track with all the men and women Stiles has brought home into his bed. But Derek loves it, though, for some strange reason he can’t figure out. He enjoys a freedom Derek is unable to. 

Today, another random day, seems to be like all the others. Derek waits at the computer for Stiles to get back home from wherever he went to an hour ago. And then he rushes forward while watching the rectangular screen. 

Stiles has just gotten home and Derek can tell he was at the gym. After dropping his keys off, Stiles walks past the kitchen to his bedroom and puts down his gym bag. Derek follows his path and feels his own heart race in excitement as Stiles goes to the bathroom and starts peeling off his clothes. His workout shirt slides up over his body. Then Stiles pushes down his basketball shorts and takes them off. With only his boxer-briefs left, Stiles pushes them off. 

Derek feels ready to cum at seeing Stiles naked. Stiles is in good healthy shape, with a lengthy stature and a wiry frame to complete his handsome, if adorably geeky, form. He watches as Stiles bends over slightly to pick up his clothes from the floor, exposing his toned butt to the camera, then walks to the closet and dumps his clothes in the hamper. 

Derek watches the large computer screen and zooms in as Stiles goes into and takes a shower. After he is done scrubbing himself clean, Stiles towels himself off and walks nude in the bathroom. Derek licks his lips at Stiles’ flaccid cock, swinging back and forth as he moves. 

But then he eventually puts clothes on and Derek feels slight disappoint. It doesn’t last long because almost any moment he sees with Stiles is worth it. One thing he doesn’t like to watch is when Stiles brings home a guy; it makes him jealous. He can handle though whenever Stiles has sex with a woman, even enjoys it.

Later after some time, Derek makes and finishes his dinner, then goes back to the computer and, two hours later, sees Stiles coming home with a lady friend. They share a drink together in the kitchen and Derek can feel the energy between them, even though he is in a completely different location and simply gazing at a monitor. 

The blonde woman is utterly perfect, even Derek admits it to himself. She’s gorgeously thin with an unbelievably attractive face. Then they move to the bedroom. Derek switches to the right camera and watches them hurriedly kiss as they begin to undress. 

And then like pure lustful magic, Stiles and the woman are completely naked and rolling around on the bed. Derek is supremely hard and unzips his pants. He shivers as the woman grabs Stiles’ cock and sucks him off voraciously, with Stiles appearing to love every second of it. Derek zooms in further, needing to see more as close as he can. 

Then Stiles gets up and attacks the woman’s breasts with his mouth and hands. Derek feels hot like an oven watching Stiles handle a perfect pair of firm beautiful tits. Then he can’t almost take it as Stiles goes down on the woman’s magnificent and thoroughly enticing pussy, embracing it with his wild tongue. 

He turns up the sound louder and its complete music to his straining ears. The woman lets out ‘oohs’ and ‘ahs’ while Stiles grunts and groans loudly. Then they get up eagerly, settle into position, and Stiles tit-fucks the woman rapidly. Derek pulls out his aching cock and begins to jerk himself off watching Stiles thrust into the woman’s chest, snapping his hips and sliding his cock between her tits. 

They move back to the bed. After putting on a rubber, Stiles enters the woman who is laying on her back. Derek feels completely alive watching Stiles. Hearing him. He wants to be near him, more than through just a computer screen. 

He watches Stiles and the blonde woman fuck in their beautiful nudity, wishing he was there in person to see it. After he screws the woman on her back, she gets up and rides Stiles with extreme passion. They go at it for a while, switching from position to position, Stiles never running out of sexual steam. 

As the night darkens more, they seem ready to finish. She presents her chest to Stiles and he jerks his cock quickly near her tits. Derek pumps his dick fast, hoping they’ll be in sync. It’s getting closer and closer.

Almost there…

Him and Stiles both cum at the same time. Derek feels momentarily in heaven at the perfect act. Through pleasured eyes Derek sees Stiles’ cum splash the woman’s gorgeous breasts. Like usual, though, his favorite moments happen too fast. 

Its late. After cleaning up, Stiles and the woman eventually fall asleep in the bed, both of them laying buck-naked with each other, her breasts smashed down on his chest, his arm wrapped around her slim waist. 

More than anything, Derek feels a connection to Stiles. He wants everything from him. 

But he needs more. A computer screen is going to get old eventually, he knows this. 

He’ll have to make a drastic move soon.


End file.
